Lucky After All
by ThornHowl9426
Summary: Draco and Hermione have both been admitted to the Hospital Wing and are both bed ridden for the next while. Their general disgust for one another remains unchanged. However, after Draco becomes loopy off of pain potions, he starts to let Hermione see a whole new side of him. **Warning - Adult Content!


**Hello Everyone! I've been crazily reading Dramione FanFiction for the past while and wanted to create my own little one-shot. I'm not experienced enough to create a long, complex story, so this will have to do for now. I just want to warn you that I'm Canadian, so I'm not very familiar with UK lingo. If anyone wants to give me a lesson in lingo, you are more than welcome to private message me! I haven't written in a while, so I'm nervously going to post this and hope for the best. This is my first Dramione story and I'm so excited for you guys to read it. I always appreciate constructive criticism because I want to improve my writing. Anyway, on to the story! I hope you read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I am using the world and characters from the Harry Potter series written by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of the world / characters. I am only writing my own plot from my imagination and am not profiting from the story whatsoever.**

* * *

Hermione slowly peeled her hazel eyes open, only to be met with a blurry mess of colours and shapes. She blinked a couple of times before the room started to take shape again. She could feel a relentless pain pound against her skull and her mind and body felt groggy and drained of energy.

She sluggishly lifted her head to get a better view of her surroundings. She was met with a familiar room that smelled of healing potions and various herbs. The morning sun poured through the windows and cast a warm glow, making the white beds and curtains seem less cold and clinical.

Hermione immediately knew she was in the Hospital Wing, but she wasn't too sure how she ended up here. All she remembered was walking to her next class before she felt a sting of pain in her left arm. She remembered she started to feel dizzy and her breath became shallow, feeling like a pair of strong hands strangled her throat. Her thoughts after that were foggy. Her vision went completely black and the distant chatter of other students became overwhelmed by a high-pitched ring in her ears.

She groaned as she realized she had experienced this feeling before. Back when she was 7 years old, she was playing outside on a balmy summer day. Her parents consistently reminded her that she should be wearing some sort of footwear while playing in the grass. At the time, Hermione felt constricted by her shoes, and she loved the feeling of the cool grass between her toes. Unfortunately, a sharp pain shooting through her foot abruptly halted the lovely feeling of grass and freedom. Her eyes began to cloud with tears as she pulled her foot up to examine the source of pain. She was confronted with a small needle-like stinger lodged in the arch of her foot. The same sensations as her current situation started overpowering her body before she was left unconscious as her parents ran to aid her. She found out that day that she was extremely allergic to bees and she went into severe anaphylactic shock.

Her mind quickly snapped back to the present as her arm began throbbing from slightly shifting in her hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey quickly shuffled to her bedside as she heard the wincing coming from Hermione's direction.

"It was a bee sting, wasn't it," Hermione mumbled? She glanced down at her swollen arm and sighed.

"Sadly, you did had a severe reaction to a pesky sting," Madam Pomfrey quietly retorted. "I found the stinger stuck in your arm." Hermione exhaled slowly and looked up at Madam Pomfrey with appreciative eyes.

"Ahhh, Griffindor's beloved princess is finally awake, a masculine voice taunted." Madam Pomfrey glared over to the bed beside Hermione and shushed the voice with her finger firmly planted to her lips.

Madam Pomfrey returned her gaze to Hermione. "You are very lucky you were found in time Miss Granger," she informed, "if the situation was left untreated, you may not have been so fortunate." She then left Hermione's side and strode over to another patient groaning on the opposite side of the room.

Hermione's head fell back against her pillow with a soft thump as she closed her tired eyes. Her coffee coloured curls fanned out beside her head. If this episode was anything like the last time, she was very lucky indeed.

"Tired already Granger?" the male voice asked sarcastically. "You've only been unconscious all morning."

Her head rolled to the side and she was met with grey eyes piercing into her own. Her head shot up again as she realized who was making these snide remarks. Draco Malfoy! Of course it would be the Slytherin God himself. She stared at him wide-eyed for probably too long. Maybe she wasn't so lucky after all.

"If you stare any longer you may pierce a hole through my head," Draco scoffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to drown out the annoying remarks. If only the sweet release of sleep would take her away from this horrid situation.

"Maybe that's what I intend to do if you don't stop talking," Hermione retorted. What did she ever do to deserve a bed next to Malfoy? Apparently it was something awful because things couldn't get any worse.

"How did you end up in this hellhole anyway?" Draco slyly asked. "Did you finally get sick of Potter and his ever faithful sidekick Weasley and take the easy way out?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed in fury as she snapped her head back over to him. "For your information, I would never take the easy way out and that is a despicable thing to be implying," she huffed. "And since you asked so nicely, I was stung by a bee." Her headache was starting to get worse from all the eye rolling.

"If I knew that was the thing that got rid of you, I would have used it a long time ago," Draco smirked.

Hermione exhaled in disgust.

"Well, lucky for you I'm still alive," Hermione sarcastically exclaimed. Maybe she should ask for some sort of sleeping potion to take her away from this madness. As tired as she was, there was no way she would be able to sleep with the irritating little ferret laying a few feet away.

"I ran out of luck along time ago," Draco bit. Hermione felt a pang of sympathy for him as she saw a flicker of something miserable within his steely grey eyes. The thought quickly fled her mind as she remembered the awful memories he created for her. If it weren't for her friends and her books, she might have cracked along time ago.

"Well I can see why you're in here," Hermione remarked. Her eyes slid down to the sling holding his right arm. "Fall off your broom in Quidditch again did we?" she laughed.

Draco glared at her, obviously biting his tongue.

"At least I caught the snitch with my good arm," he smirked. Hermione's eyes fell down to her balled up fists on either side of her tense body. Damn, how could Griffindor lose to Slytherin? What was happening with the world?

"Maybe luck is on your side after all," Hermione sneered. She had never really felt defeated by Malfoy before, but she was getting too tired to fight back. "Just…just, go away would you?" she grumbled. She rolled her body away from him and rested on her side.

Draco's smirk widened. "Is that the best you can do Granger?" he probed. "And besides, I'm here until tomorrow, so I'm not leaving any time soon." Her brows furrowed as the realization dawned on her. She was going to be stuck in a bed next to the last person she would ever want to see. She quietly groaned to herself, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hermione woke a few hours later, as Madam Pomfrey was serving dinner to the remaining patients. There were only a few patients left and by the looks of it, they weren't staying the night. She propped herself up on her forearms as Madam Pomfrey placed a tray of food at the end of her bed.

"Umm, what is this exactly," Hermione questioned, motioning her head toward the brown mushy stuff placed on the tray.

"It's my own special recipe dear," Madam Pomfrey beamed. Hermione forced a slight grin and sat up to try this secret brown mush. It looked as if someone ground herbs and dirt and added water to make it edible. She quietly groaned as she gazed at the concoction.

She placed a spoonful of the vomit textured slop to her hesitant lips. She could feel the substance radiating heat, so she quickly took the plunge and dumped some of it in her mouth. She could feel her stomach lurch as she gradually swallowed. God, she could use a nice warm meal in the Great Hall with close friends. She suddenly felt this odd feeling of loneliness creep over her. Her lips fell into a frown as she realized her friends hadn't come to visit her. Maybe they were just busy with school. Or maybe they didn't even know! She hadn't been in the Hospital Wing very long, but she missed them already.

Her head snapped sideways as she heard a loud snoring sound coming from one of the other beds. She realized Malfoy was the culprit. Those pain potions must have really knocked him out because he was out cold.

After fifteen minutes of relentless snoring and trying to take in as much of the brown mush as she could, her annoyance reached a breaking point. She swiftly grabbed an extra pillow from behind her and chucked it full force at Draco's head. She grinned to herself as his upper half shot straight up, accompanied by a wince of pain. Draco instantly looked in her direction and frowned at her silent giggling.

"What the fuck was that for?" he sneered, his eyes darkly glaring at her.

"You've scared half the school by now, making them think a troll was wandering around the halls with your incessant snoring," she responded. "Can't a girl eat in peace?"

"I don't snore," he countered. "It must be the damn pain potions that are getting to me."

"Well, would you keep it down over there," she scowled.

Draco huffed before flinching in pain again. Hermione rolled her eyes. He really did have a low pain tolerance. Madam Pomfrey saw him start to squirm in pain before she rushed over to give him another dose of some blue liquid, which she assumed was another pain potion.

"This shit is seriously better than alcohol," he murmured to no one in particular.

* * *

Dinner finished a while later and the last few patients had been discharged. The sun had set and the Hospital Wing became eerie and cold. Madam Pomfrey had head in for the night and she expected the two remaining patients to get some sleep. Hermione rested in her crisp white bed, staring at shadows being cast against the stone ceiling. She didn't feel tired at all after sleeping through most of the day. Her mind was racing with the amount of work she needed to do to catch up from the missed school day. She hated missing classes and time in the library, but she would be at it again soon enough.

Hermione's mind was quickly brought back to the present as she heard the shuffling of sheets beside her. She watched as Draco stirred in his sleep, trying to find a comfortable position. She gazed toward him and scanned his body, then up to his face. He really was quite handsome. His normally sharp features were softened by the moon's silvery glow. His ruffled white blond hair fell into his closed eyes as he unconsciously moved his head toward her. He normally looked put together and somewhat harsh, but he looked fairly innocent lying quietly under the disheveled white covers.

Her heart immediately skipped a beat when his eyes flickered open and stared directly at her. She felt a warm sensation spread up from her chest and into her cheeks as she hurriedly looked away.

"Like what you see?" Draco smirked, his grey eyes peering through his lashes. He swiftly braced his body and lifted himself up, swinging his feet off the side of the bed facing toward her. "You don't have to act all embarrassed for looking," his smirk spreading wider across his face. "I don't blame you."

Hermione's eyes flashed back at his face, her brows furrowing into a scowl.

"I wasn't looking," she scoffed. "You just seem to have a knack for keeping me from sleeping." Her blush burned hotter in her cheeks.

"If you want, I can find a better way to keep you from sleeping?" Draco slyly said while looking her up and down. He was definitely on a heavy dose of pain potions because he clearly wasn't thinking straight.

"You know what, I'm good," she sarcastically responded.

Draco then planted his feet on the floor and leisurely rose from his bed. He nonchalantly strode over to her bedside where Hermione was hanging off the side of her bed. Her body immediately stiffened as he drew closer. He put his hands on either side of her body against the bed. She shifted backward slightly, her calves slightly bumping the bed frame informing her that she couldn't back up anymore. His head lowered to the side of her face and his warm breath tickled her ear.

"Are you sure about that?" he confidently asked, his grin still plastered across his face.

"Ye…yes," she muttered, swallowing the lump stuck in her throat. Her legs tightly pushed together and her hands grasped the bed sheets in desperation. He pulled his head back, his lips skimming the edge of her jaw. His hot breath left a tingling trail across her skin and her death grip on the bed sheets loosened slightly. She should be completely appalled by this! This was Draco Malfoy after all!

His knee pushed between her legs and firmly broke her legs apart, giving him easier access to get closer. He moved his body in between her legs and closed the gap between them. He pressed his hard body against hers, which made her slowly lean back against the bed. Urghhh…she hated him, but this felt oh so good.

"Change your mind Granger?" Draco asked enticingly.

"I…uh." Her eyes flickered closed as his arm in the sling slowly pushed through the fabric and caressed the side of her waist. He instantly bent down and headily crashed his lips against hers. It took her a second to fully register what just happened. His lips were soft, but firm and molded to her mouth as if they were meant to be there. Her body soon melted against his touch and she slowly kissed him back. He let out a quiet groan from deep in his throat as his kiss deepened. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as he continued to massage his lips against hers. Hermione could feel the dampness and heat accumulating in her loins.

His kiss became frantic, almost like he couldn't get enough. He seductively slipped his tongue into her mouth and began rolling it against her own. She quickly responded by sliding her hands to his disheveled hair and intensified the kiss.

Draco's body was bent over hers, shielding her from the cool air that threatened to send shudders throughout her. Hermione's nails dug into his back, through his thin shirt and left indents in his skin. He slowly broke away from her and inched down, so that his head was hovering over her chest. He ripped open her button-down blouse to give him open access to her breasts. He sinfully glanced up at her before taking both breasts into his warm hands. She felt her nipples harden under his touch. He then lowered his mouth to her nipple and eagerly began sucking, making them harden even more.

After a while of touching and caressing, he lowered even further down her body until he was down on his knees, stroking her legs as he went down. She suddenly became extremely anxious with what he planned on doing to her next. She could see a gleam in his eye as he noticed her body tightly clench.

"Trust me," he whispered, caressing his hands up her thighs. She exhaled nervously before her body began to relax. There was no way she should trust the enemy, but her inhibitions gradually started to fade. She felt comfortable around him in this moment of desire. She finally nodded her head towards him.

He shifted his weight on his knees and then readily pulled her pants down to her ankles before stripping them off completely. He gently placed his hands in between her knees and spread her legs open, giving him full access for what he was about to do. He took his fingers and sensually stroked her already wet folds and then dropped his head down to her most private area. She could feel her heart speeding up with anticipation. He then slid his tongue out and lightly licked her, making her swell with lust.

Draco began circling his tongue around her most sensitive area as her back arched with pleasure. He flicked his tongue, making her shakily gasp as he glanced up at her and gazed into her dilated eyes. Her breathing became rapid as her pleasure began to build. He then took his middle finger and slipped it inside her as she quietly cried out. He felt her slowly stretch to accommodate his finger and then decided add another one. He started to gently pump his fingers in and out as he continued to message her with his tongue. He glanced up again, intently watching her squirm under his mouth.

Hermione's desire continued to build followed by her hips bucking against his firm hand. He took his other hand and securely held her pelvis down as he continued to thrust his fingers inside her.

Hermione could feel the pressure building inside her. Her heart was pounding and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Her panting was rapid and heavy as she could feel her body quiver under his hands. She was hyperaware of the sensual feelings building, until she was pushed over the edge. Her insides clenched around his fingers as he gave one last deep thrust. She saw stars form and her vision became blurred for a second. He slipped his fingers out as she came down from the intense high.

He stood up, getting off his knees and bent over her again. He lightly planted kisses as he moved up her body until he reached her mouth. He kissed her more gently this time. He quickly dropped his lips to her neck and started sucking her, bruising her delicate skin. She could feel his hard erection push against her navel. She could almost feel the want radiating off of him. She teasingly ground her hips against his pelvis and he let out a deep moan into her neck. She felt his trembling breath quicken against her sensitive skin. He raised his head and watched her.

"Please?" she begged. She bit her lower lip, her hazel eyes hungrily glancing down toward his belt buckle. He felt her chuckle before planting another kiss on her lips.

He stood up, grazing her exposed flesh with his fingertips. She also sat up and shakily brought her hands to his belt. She hastily undid it and slid his trousers down his legs along with his boxers. His erection sprang free and she stared for a second, feeling a little stunned. Her craving got the better of her as she glided her hand up his hard length. Draco's body shuddered from her touch.

Draco securely grasped her shoulders and powerfully pushed her back down on the bed, her legs still hanging off the side. He stood above her, in between her legs. He smiled sinfully down at her before grasping her hips and thrusting into her. She bit back a moan, not wanting to wake up the entire school. She expected to feel some discomfort, but her arousal masked most of the pain. Her insides stretched around his shaft, getting used to the foreign feeling. She had never felt this full before. Sure she had used her fingers on herself before, but this was a whole new exhilarating experience.

Draco groaned as he slowly started pumping in and out, letting her get used to the feeling. Hermione grimaced as a slight pain ripped through her as he moved. Draco's eyes flashed with worry.

"Did I hurt you?" he questioned softly, his eyes glowing with something another than hate.

"N…no," she whispered as she blinked back the tears. "It's just my first time."

Draco smiled wickedly down at her. "I'll go easy on you for now."

Who knew the prude little Griffindor could give him such intense feelings. He had slept with others before, but something burned inside his chest that made this time feel different. His mind rapidly blanked, as arousal washed over him again.

He gradually sped up as Hermione's hips met him thrust for thrust. He all of a sudden removed himself from her and slid his cock over her swollen folds, hitting the most sensitive part of all. Her hands grabbed the bed sheets and clung to them with sheer lust. He had to slow down before he came too early. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

As soon as he felt a sense of control, he penetrated her again, rubbing his thumb over her clit. Her legs spread wider making him plunge faster into her. Their bodies were glowing from the sweat dripping down their skin.

Draco grabbed her legs and hoisted them up over her shoulders for a deeper penetration. They both loudly moaned in unison. He almost instantly felt her tighten around him and they began to lose their rhythm as they both felt the intensity building. She was overwhelmed again with a powerful sensation pulsing in her pelvis. His erection felt like it had grown with how hard she was clenching around him. She continued to ride out her orgasm until her breathing slowed down and her body became fatigued.

Draco felt beads of sweat dripping down the sides of his face as his own pleasure peaked. With a couple more deep thrusts he felt his body go rigid and he burst into her with an animalistic groan.

Their bodies heaved with heavy breaths and his knees buckled as he fell on top of her. Leaning on his forearms, hovering just above her face, he softly kissed her neck and jaw. He watched as her eyes flickered open, with him still inside of her and feeling a complete sense of contentment.

"I guess your arm is feeling a lot better," she giggled quietly. He planted another kiss against her lips before standing up. "Probably from all those pain potions," she whispered.

"Ohh…those pain potions wore off a long time ago," he smirked as he fastened his belt closed.

Hermione gawked at him for a second before they heard rustling coming from close by. Hermione quickly grabbed her pants from the floor and buttoned up her shirt as quickly as possible. Draco strolled over to his bed as Madam Pomfrey rushed in through the doors.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Madam Pomfrey questioned. Her eyes narrowed at him. "And you shouldn't be bothering Miss. Granger either, she needs her sleep."

"Alright, alright!" Draco sneered. "I'm going to sleep right now." Madam Pomfrey looked at him untrustingly.

"Well, you best get a good night's sleep too," Madam Pomfrey scolded. With that, she left the two of them alone again, closing the large doors behind her.

Hermione sighed as she slumped against her pillow with heavy lids.

"You know, you really should get some sleep," Hermione murmured, looking over at him.

"Maybe if I'm lucky," he responded with a devilish grin. He then laid his head against his pillow and closed his eyes. Both of them lay silent in their beds, their minds swimming with thoughts of what tomorrow would bring.

As much as Draco hated Granger, he definitely didn't want this to be the last of their shenanigans. He knew Quidditch would pay off one day. Maybe he should break his arm more often!

* * *

 **Well there's my first Dramione one-shot! It was also my first time writing a smutty story, so go easy on me! I definitely want to be writing more in the future. Hope you guys liked it. Please read and review :)**


End file.
